Sombras do Passado
by Sanji Fontierre
Summary: Sasuke sumiu de repente e dois anos depois aparece, aparentemente sem motivo algum, e Naruto está furioso para saber o que está por trás dessa repentina aparição. Yaoi NaruxSasu
1. Saudades

Notas: Naruto não me pertence, mas se o Kishimoto quiser me entregar a Akatsuki, eu aceito.

Notas¹: Como diz minha amável mãe Angel_Makkura, Tobi sempre será Madara para mim, não importa o que o Kishimoto diga.

Notas²: É a minha primeira fic que posto. Eu estava pensando em postá-la antes, mas eu havia perdido (mais pra esquecido mesmo) a senha.

Notas³: Dedico esta fic a Angel – que no final das contas me colocou em uma de suas fics contra minha vontade – que sempre me apoiou e torceu por mim. Obrigada mãezinha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Saudades

Já fazia dois anos desde que ele fora embora. Eu nunca mais o vira desde nossa última batalha. Sasuke se tornara apenas uma sombra na minha vida.

- Naruto. Ele voltou. Ele está aqui, Naruto. – Gritava Kishima, meu colega de qurto, entrando e batendo a porta.

Kishima era legal, divertido, tirando que se exaltava vez ou outra e ficava louco. Ele tinha cabelo e olhos pretos, o que – nesse aspecto e somente nesse – me lembrava muito o Sasuke.

- Quem voltou Kishima? – Perguntei, levantando-me do sofá e jogando uma das almofadas nele. Talvez assim ele parasse de arfar desesperadamente e contava tudo direito.

- Ele Naruto. Aquele cara. O que você odeia. – Falou, como se esse tal cara fosse estrangular o menor – Kishima era três anos mais novo do que eu, levando em conta que eu tinha dezessete anos.

- Se você me disser o nome talvez eu saiba de quem você esteja falando. – Falei. – Odeio tantas pessoas. – E em algumas horas o menor era uma dessas pessoas.

- Aquele cara. – Ele colocou uma entonação pesada em "aquele". – O Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha.

Eu não sei o que senti exatamente naquele momento. Alegria? Raiva? Vontade de tirar-lhe a cabeça por ter ido embora sem dar satisfações? Eu não sabia o que eu queria. Normalmente, quando se tratava de encontrar o Sasuke, o que eu mais queria era lutar e devolver-lhe aquele soco na cara.

- Onde ele está? Responda-me. Agora! – Gritei.

- Eu o encontrei em frente ao à academia Ninja, mas ele pediu para que eu avisasse você para encontrá-lo naquele lugar. – Disse, acalmando-se.

- Aquele... lugar?

- Não venha me perguntar qual. Ele só me falou isso.

- Não se preocupe garoto. Sei que lugar é esse. – Falei, pegando meu casaco no sofá e saindo em seguida.

Sasuke não era tolo. Não havia outro lugar onde ele iria querer se encontrar comigo senão no meu lugar favorito: o Ichiraku Rámen.

Quando cheguei o moreno estava parado, em pé, olhando para o chão. Ele usava um sobretudo e uma calça pretos e uma camisa branca.

Ele olhou para mim e então sorriu, mas logo saiu correndo. O sangue subiu à minha cabeça. Comecei a ficar com raiva e então fui atrás dele.

Sasuke nunca fora aquele tipo de ninja fácil de se capturar. Ele era rápido e ágil. Toda vez que tentava pegá-lo o maldito desviava e voltava a correr em outra direção.

Ficamos nesse pega-pega por meia hora. Eu não contara o tempo aproximado, pois estava exausto e arfava, foi quando ambos paramos no meio de um bosque. Ele não me dirigia nenhuma palavra e tudo o que eu fazia era gritar de raiva. Ele sorria como se pudesse continuar naquilo o dia inteiro. Ele estava apenas brincando comigo. Bem, ele era o Sasuke.

Ele começou a gargalhar de repente e então toda minha ira tomou conta do meu corpo. Ele não podia simplesmente ir embora sem dar satisfações e dois anos depois voltar e ficar esnobando da minha cara.

Usei meu jutsu mais tosco: o clone das sombras, e o cerquei em um grande círculo. Ele reduziu sua gargalhada em um leve sorriso e então ataquei.

Eu ia socá-lo, mas Sasuke desviou para trás de mim, colocou seu braço esquerdo em volta do meu pescoço e, antes de me jogar no chão, sussurrou em meu ouvido: "Senti sua falta". E então todo meu corpo começou a doer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ami: Eu sei, é um capítulo pequeno, até miúdo, mas tenho de me controlar, senão acabo escrevendo um testamento para todos meus cinquenta e poucos familiares. Como deu pra ver o Kishima é de minha autoria e me inspirei no meu filhote eufórico que se desespera por quase tudo. Angel-sama, sei que a fic não é da Akatsuki, mas a próxima será. Serei uma boa filha e te colocarei no meio da história contra sua vontade também, não se preocupe.

Sora: Só acho que como uma boa filha você não deva fazer isso.

Ami: Cale a boca inner. Por que não vai perturbar o Fulano ou a Pri?

Sora: O Fulano tem cara de mal e a Pri tem preguiça de ser perturbada.

Ami: Que seja. Mas bem, se tiver algum erro de português, Gomenasai. Meu PC não está corrigindo erros de gramática. Mas então, deixem reviews, não custa nada, nem que seja pra dizer: Nossa, que coisa horrível. Vocês não vão se arrepender.

Kissus de Azami!


	2. Por onde andou?

Notas: Naruto não me pertence, mas se o Kishimoto quiser me entregar a Akatsuki, eu aceito.

Notas¹: Como diz minha amável mãe Angel_Makkura, Tobi sempre será Madara para mim, não importa o que o Kishimoto diga.

Notas²: Continuação de Saudades.

Notas³: Dedico esta fic a Angel – que no final das contas me colocou em uma de suas fics contra minha vontade – que sempre me apoiou e torceu por mim. Obrigada mãezinha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por onde andou?

- Cale a boca! Eu não sei, não quero saber e tenho raiva de quem sabe. – Gritei, batendo a porta da frente de minha casa na sua cara.

- Deixe de ser mesquinho Naruto e deixe-me explicar. – Pediu ele, abrindo a porta.

- Não! – Tentei acertá-lo, mas Sasuke segurou meu soco.

- Deixe-me explicar e se eu não convencê-lo, poderá me bater. – Falou.

- Quero te bater agora. – Tentei acertá-lo diversas vezes, mas ele sempre desviava, então logo desisti.

- Tudo bem, mas não serei convencido tão facilmente. – Respondi.

E o pior era que Sasuke era mesmo convincente. Ele dissera que fora embora, pois precisava resolver alguns assuntos, imediatamente lembrei-me de seu irmão e eu não estava errado, Itachi Uchiha era o culpado disso. Ele disse também que encontrar o irmão não foi fácil, matá-lo então foi pior. Disse também que não conseguiu fazer isso, esteve próximo, mas não conseguiu.

Eu não sabia se estava convencido ou não. Se deveria ou não acreditar.

- Mas isso não explica o porquê de ter saído sem dar satisfações ou o porquê de ter voltado de repente. – Falei.

- Eu não podia contar que ia embora, Naruto. Precisava manter isso em segredo. – Ele mexia com as porcelanas sobre a prateleira. – E a minha volta foi porque senti falta de Konoha.

Ele estava de costas para mim, mas pude sentir que deu um leve sorriso.

- Ei! E aquela nossa batalha? – Perguntou, voltando-se na minha direção. – Você treinou o suficiente para me derrotar seu baka?

- É claro que treinei. – Gritei. – E estou muito mais forte. E não me chame de baka. Dessa vez eu vou acabar com você.

- Há-há. Então prove sua força e vamos lutar de novo.

Sasuke estava diferente. Ele estava mais descontraído e isso gerou desconfianças em mim. Ele não havia voltado apenas por saudades. Havia mais coisas por trás disso.

- Por onde você andou Sasuke, de verdade? – Perguntei, tentando parecer sério.

- Como assim? Eu já falei que estava atrás do meu irmão.

- Não foi só isso, foi? Você foi fazer outras coisas. O que eram?

- Naruto. Pare de fazer perguntas estúpidas. Já falei que eu estava atrás do Itachi.

- Tudo bem. – Falei.

Não. Aquilo não era verdade. Dois anos sozinho não o fariam ficar daquele jeito, não quando ele ficou sozinho por quase dez.

- Mas a gente vai lutar ou nã...

- Narutooooooo! – O grito de Kishima interrompeu a frase do Uchiha.

O menor desceu correndo as escadas e tropeçando no próprio pé, mas ele parecia feliz e totalmente exaltado

- Naruto! Por que não me avisou que o Uchiha estava aqui? – Perguntou quase me arrancando a cabeça.

- E você percebeu só agora? – Perguntei.

- Eu estava dormindo. – Choramingou. – Ouvi vocês conversando e então vim ver.

Os olhos dele brilhavam enquanto observava Sasuke.

- Ah! PE-perdoe-me por hoje cedo. – Pediu ele. – Eu fiquei tão chocado quando te vi e quando você me mandou dar um recado ao Naruto... – gaguejou. – Eu sou seu maior fã.

- Eu percebi. – Riu Sasuke.

Sim, o Uchiha estava muito estranho. Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas iria descobrir.

Então Sasuke? Por onde você andou?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ami: Postar fics, pra mim, vai ser um sacrifício. Vou viajar e ficar um tempo sem internet. Logo que voltar a utilizar desse recurso voltarei a postar. Olha, dividir essa fic em diversos capítulos miúdos como esse está sendo um sacrifício, mas vou tentar fazer algo maior das próximas vezes.

Deixem reviews, nem que seja pra me xingar ou dizer que a fic é um horror.

Arigatou Gozaimasu!


End file.
